ready_jet_go_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RJG Tales
RJG Tales is a fake spinoff of Ready Jet Go. It's basically the same, but without the educational elements, and aimed at a general audience. It premiered on Cartoon Network on May 1, 2020, and airs at 6:30 PM EST. It is developed by NeptuneID13, but the individual episodes probably will take forever to get written because Neptune is busy with other stuff a lot. Episodes *Jet's Bad Word - Jet overhears Mr. Peterson saying a cussing word, and so he copies it, thinking that it's a funny Earth word. *Commander Cressida Convention - Sydney goes to her first ever Commander Cressida convention. *The Last Straw - Sean has enough of Mindy forcing him to go to space, so he goes on strike and gives Mindy the silent treatment. *The New Mitchell - Mitchell tries to be nice. *Mindy in the Middle - Mitchell and Lillian have a fight, with Mindy in the middle. She tries to resolve things between the two. *Last One Out of Boxwood Terrace - Mindy, Mitchell and Lillian go to a rock concert. Mitchell tries to be hardcore. Also, he gets a crush on a mysterious person, so Mindy, Mitchell and Lillian decide to follow him. *Lillian Makes The Grade - Lillian tries to study for a quiz. *Sean vs. Jake - Sean meets his doppleganger, Jake from "Molly of Denali". *First Day of School - Jet goes to Earth school for the first time. *DSA Prom - A prom is held at the DSA to raise funds. *Anger Management - Sydney helps Mitchell with his temper problems. *Commander Cressida Gets Banned - PACC (Parents Against Commander Cressida) get Commander Cressida banned from TV, so Sydney and the gang take a stand against them. *This Too Shall Pass - Sean tries to take up another hobby. *Zerk Visits Earth 2: Electric Boogaloo - Zerk visits Earth, again. *Attack of the Acne - Sean freaks out when he gets a zit on his face. *Jet and the Propulsions - Jet starts a rock band. Trivia *Despite "Commander Cressida Gets Banned" being an episode about why censorship is bad and why media watchdogs (like Parents Television Council and One Million Moms) are awful people, they did not get the memo and both of these groups tried to get RJG Tales cancelled due to the episode "Last One Out Of Boxwood Terrace", where A) the kids go to a rock show (they think rock music is Satanic) and B) Mitchell gets a crush on someone the same gender as him (they are homophobic). *Luckily, the petition to get RJG Tales cancelled didn't work, as Cartoon Network renewed RJG Tales for 69 more seasons. *However, Last One Out Of Boxwood Terrace was banned from airing in Alabama, but the other 49 states had no problem with it. *Also, "Jet's Bad Word" was banned in all 50 states due to being about swearing. Even so, the cussing words in the episode were censored by dolphin noises. *There are some pop culture references in the show. *The show is available for streaming on Hulu and Amazon Prime Video. *The show uses a more detailed CGI than the actual show. *In this show, Mindy has a crush on Mitchell, but he thinks of her as a friend. Even so, Mindy supported him during the events of "Last One Out Of Boxwood Terrace'. *Mindy, Mitchell and Lillian are slightly older in this show (they're 7-9 in this show).